Regret Always Comes Late
by Hikari-hime Elf
Summary: Re-Publish karena kebanyakan typo/DLDR/RnR please


Hai minna~~ #lambai-lambaitangan

Aku newbie disini dan ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi gomen kalau masih berantakan. Fic ini kubuat khusus untuk Ry-chan yang udah bantu aku dari awal bikin akun bahkan udah mau nungguin fic gaje-ku ini, hontouni arigatou Ry-chan~ #peyukpeyukRy-chan

Semoga fic-ku ini bisa bikin kamu rajin mampir ke Ffn lagi ya~ XD

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! #maksa

_**Regret Always Comes Late**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance / Angst

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura

WARNING : Canon, typo, gaje, dan kalau ada yang merasa fic ini mirip sama fic yang kalian buat, aku minta maaf. Tapi jujur, fic ini adalah hasil dari otakku sendiri, jadi jangan menganggap aku mem-plagiat fic kalian OK !

"Ohayou, Sakura-chaann~" sapa seorang pemuda ketika melihat Sakura.

"Ohayou, Naruto," balas Sakura pada Naruto, pemuda tadi.

"Um.. Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura pada pemuda disamping Naruto dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

**Dia mencintaimu**

**Tapi kau selau mengacuhkannya**

**Kau tak pernah mempedulikannya**

**Kau bahkan tak menganggap dia ada**

"Sasuke-kun," panggil seorang gadis berambut bubble gum a.k.a Sakura.

"Ano... Kau pasti lapar kan? Aku membawakan bento untukmu," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Hn, aku tak lapar," tolak Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Eh? tapi kau kan bisa menyimpannya sampai kau merasa lapar Sasuke-kun," bujuk Sakura.

"Cih, sudah ku bilang, aku tak lapar! Cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ha-hai. Aku akan pergi. Gomen, aku sudah mengganggumu." Sakura pun berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Dadanya terasa sakit dan... sesak.

**Dia begitu tulus menyayangimu**

**Dia selalu memperhatikanmu**

**Tapi kau hiraukan kasih sayangnya**

**Seakan-akan itu semua tak berarti untukmu**

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

"A-aku mencintaimu, hiks.. kumohon hiks.. jangan pergi.. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia hiks-hiks.. Aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu hiks.. tapi kumohon hiks hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku hiks.." isak Sakura. Dia berusaha mencegah kepergian Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tak peduli. Dia malah meneruskan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kalau kau tetap pergi, aku akan teriak," ancam Sakura.

Sasuke terus melangkah.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Singgg~

"Arigatou... Sakura…"

Duk

"Sa-su-ke-kun," lirih Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan karena pukulan ditengkuknya.

**Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya**

**Kau malah pergi meninggalkannya**

**Melukai hatinya, untuk yang ke sekian kali**

**Membuatnya hancur dan rapuh, tanpamu disisinya**

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawakan bento untukmu."

"Aku mencintaimu hiks..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Cih, kuso! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya!" umpat seorang pemuda yang sedang membasuh wajahnya ditepi sungai.

"Oi, Sasuke. Ayo cepat," panggil seorang pemuda berwajah mirip hiu (?) a.k.a Suigetsu pada pemuda tadi. Disamping Suigetsu ada Karin dan Juugo yang juga menunggunya. Sang pemuda pun menghampiri teman-temannya. Sekilas terlintas kembali ingatan tentang gadis berambut pink yang tadi dipikirkannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu.

**Tapi tanpa kau sadari**

**Dirinya telah memiliki tempat khusus dihatimu**

**Sehingga otakmu tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya**

**Dan hatimu pun selalu merindukan sosoknya**

Someone's POV

Arrgghh.. Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Ada apa denganku? Hn, mungkin lebih baik aku kembali ke Konoha untuk menemuinya.

Normal POV

"T-TEMEEE... Kau kembali!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah, Naruto.

"Hn, berisik Dobe!" ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Teme tadi. Dia adalah Sasuke.

"A-aku tak percaya kau kembali, Teme. Apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum percaya pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hn, tentu saja ini aku, Dobe. Kau pikir siapa?" ketus Sasuke.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, untuk menemui seseorang," jawabnya.

**Hingga akhirnya kau memilih untuk kembali**

**Menemui dirinya, yang selalu menunggumu**

**Kau ingin melihat sosoknya lagi**

**Untuk melepaskan semua kerinduanmu padanya**

Perang besar-besaran terjadi di desa Konoha. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berusaha melawan Madara dengan bantuan para shinobi lainnya. Mereka tampak kewalahan karena kekuatan yang dimiliki Madara sangat besar. Disaat Madara lengah, Naruto langsung mengarahkan Rasengan Shuriken ke jantung Madara. Madara pun roboh, tapi sebelum itu dia melemparkan katana ke arah Sasuke. Saat Sasuke hendak menghindar, tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi buram.

'Cih, aku terlalu banyak menggunakan Amaterasu', batin Sasuke. Dia pun menutup matanya yang terasa sakit. "TEME, CEPAT MENGHINDAR!" teriak Naruto memperingatkan.

Crash

Katana itu tertancap diperut Sasuke.

"Ukh.."

Brukk. Tubuh Sasuke pun ambruk.

"TEMEEE", Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"D-Dobe, to-long.. sampai-kan uhuk ma-af-ku uhuk... uhuk pa-da Sa-ku-ra," lirih Sasuke terputus-putus karena ia mulai memuntahkan darah. "Ta-tapi.."

"Ku-mo-hon.. Na-ru-to. Sam-pai-kan pa-da-nya," potong Sasuke.

"Baik. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto.

"A-ri-ga-tou, Dobe," Sasuke pun menutup matanya.

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto.

**Namun ketika kau tiba disana**

**Kau tak berhasil menemuinya**

**Karena kau terluka parah**

**Dan kau pun tak tau apa kau bisa membuka matamu lagi**

"NARUTO!" teriak seorang kunoichi berambut pink, Sakura. Dia berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Na.." kata-kata gadis itu terputus melihat jasad yang terbujur kaku dihadapan Naruto.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Naruto, Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Dia terluka karena katana yang dilemparkan Madara, Sakura-chan," jelas Naruto.

"Tapi.. dia masih hidup kan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Sebelum menutup matanya. Dia bilang padaku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya padamu, Sakura-chan," lirih Naruto. Air mata perlahan mengalir dipipi Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun pasti masih hidup. Dia tidak akan setega itu meninggalkanku, Naruto".

"Dia sudah pergi Sakura-chan! Ikhlaskan kepergiannya, agar dia tenang disana!" kini Naruto membentak Sakura yang masih tak bisa menerima kepergian Sasuke.

"Dia masih bisa hidup Naruto," lirih Sakura.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya," lanjutnya sambil mendekati jasad Sasuke dan mulai mengeluarkan cakranya tepat diatas jantung Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, jangan bilang kalau kau.."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikannya, Naruto" potong Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-chan... Kalau kau lakukan itu kau bisa.."

"Aku tau Naruto. Tapi aku harus melakukannya," tegas Sakura.

Melihat keyakinan yang terpancar dari kedua emerald Sakura. Naruto pun menyerah untuk melarangnya.

"Baiklah... Tapi, biarkan aku membantumu," lirih Naruto sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Arigatou," ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Douita," jawab Naruto. 'Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sakura-chan. Semoga kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu ini,' batin Naruto.

Sasuke's POV

"Ngh…"

Aku merasakan sinar yang terang menerpa wajahku. Kucoba membuka mataku perlahan. 'Ini.. Konoha? Berarti aku masih hidup,' batinku. Syukurlah, berarti aku masih bisa menemui Sakura. Aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya lagi. Hhhh, Sakura.. Aku merindukanmu. Setelah ini aku pasti akan menemuimu. Aku pun mencoba bangkit dari tidurku.

Sasuke's POV end

**Ternyata dugaanmu salah**

**Kau masih bisa membuka matamu**

**Kau masih bisa melihat gadis itu**

**Gadis yang benar-benar kau rindukan**

"Kau sudah sadar, Teme," terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke pun memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan detik kemudian, onyxnya terbelalak kaget.

'Tidak, ini tidak mungkin,' batin Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, seakan meminta penjelasan pada pemuda yang tengah memeluk jasad seorang gadis berambut pink. Naruto yang mengerti akan maksud Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya.

"Dia melakukan tansfer jiwa..." jeda sejenak.

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu, Teme," lanjut Naruto.

Deg

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang telah berulang kali dia sakiti, rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk pemuda seperti dirinya.

"Tidak. Ini pasti bohong. Kau pasti bohong kan, Dobe!" sangkal Sasuke.

".Bohong!" ujar Naruto dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Perlahan, tanpa Sasuke sadari, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata onyxnya. Dia tak menyangka akan kehilangan gadis ini, bahkan sebelum dia sempat menyadari perasaannya pada gadis itu.

**Namun disaat kau telah melihatnya**

**Dia telah pergi, untuk selamanya**

**Dan penyebab kepergiannya adalah kau**

**Dia telah memberikan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu**

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati tubuh Sakura yang telah tak bernyawa. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura. Dia memindahkan tubuh Sakura ke pelukan Sasuke, yang kelihatannya masih belum percaya akan kepergian gadis itu. Sasuke memeluk jasad Sakura dengan erat. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Seandainya dulu dia tak mengacuhkan gadis ini. Seandainya dia membalas cinta tulus dari gadis ini. Seandainya dia tak terlambat menyari bahwa dia... juga mencintai Sakura. Seandainya semua ini tak terjadi, dia pasti bisa bersama dengan gadis ini. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Sekarang yang ada hanya penyesalan yang tak berakhir dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**Kini kau hanya bisa memeluk jasadnya**

**Memeluknya dengan erat**

**Untuk menyampaikan betapa besar penyesalanmu**

**Karena kau telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya**

_-Kami-sama... Kenapa kau ambil dia dariku? Kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya? Apa ini hukuman untukku karena telah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusnya?_

_-Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal telah mengacuhkanmu selama ini Saku. Aku menyesal, karena aku terlambat menyadari perasaan ini. Sakura... Aishiteru... (Sasuke)_

A/N : Angst-nya ga kerasa ya minna? Gomen-ne, aku belum ahli bikin fic makanya jadi berantakan gini deh -,-

Aaa~ gomen Ry-chan, aku cuma bisa ngasih fic gak jelas kaya gini~ TwT

Akhir kata...

Mind to RnR? #puppy eyes no jutsu ^.^


End file.
